Murray's Shirt (episode)
Murray's Shirt is the 2nd episode of The Wiggles(TV Series 1) The Wiggles were having a barbecue outside of the front yard with there friends. Murray was getting the cups, plates and mustard to bring outside but suddenly he carried so much and he makes a mess on his shirt with the mustard while he was carrying it in hes right arm, but it was a bit too much stuff, so he tries to look in the Wiggle box with stuff that he keeps hes special red Wiggle shirts but there we're no more clean red shirts in the box and he then he tries the Hawaiian shirt or the black jumper but the day is hot that he put on the Hawaiian shirt. When he went to see the other Wiggles and the friends, they don't recognize him with out the red shirt on. In real life if he is wearing another shirt, they will understand him but kids when there young don't recognize any of the Wiggles with out the colour shirts. He doesn't know what it was and then he knew that it was the shirt that was the problem. He tried to make them understand that he is Murray. First he did the guitar out of "Get Ready To Wiggle" but they say that Murray can teach him guitar lessons and then he did the dance that he always does but it did not work but he tried to say that its him but Anthony said where is Murray? And Greg said I haven't seen him for a while, he asked Captain Feathersword and Dorothy if they know him but they still don't know him and Dorothy had a rose petal sandwich. Murray said what am I going to do and Captain Feathersword is telling Wags its all in the arm action Wags, my boy. Trust the Captain. Then Captain Feathersword threw the ball to try and show Wags to catch it by doing the arm action but he was reading the newspaper of K-9 Times and now it was moving everywhere around the front yard and then the ball was heading straight to the window were its the one near Jeff and Captain Feathersword got worried that its going to break the window but it went back and it went pass Greg, Anthony and Dorothy and then it bumped into another shirt that is Murray's which was. Then Murray just realized that he washed another red shirt and put it on the clothes line to dry and he put it on when he went back outside and then they recognize that its Murray now. When Murray said that he did not want the Hawaiian shirt anymore, he throw it away and it landed on Jeff when he woke up, when he woke up the Wiggles did not recognize that it was Jeff this time and Murray said have you seen Jeff? And the whole thing starts all over again when Jeff gave a huh? in the sequence. Trivia *Will the others ever recognize Murray? *What will Murray do? *Where did he get that shirt from? Three Songs #Numbers Rhumba #The Monkey Dance #Henry the Octopus Trivia In A Rare Picture Jeff Is In Murray's Red Beach Chair The Garage Is Missing And Murray Is Playing Hofner Bass Guitar. Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1998 Category:Episodes focused on Murray